creepy dreams
by karen1212
Summary: la historia de una chica llamada karen que sueña con seres que ni conicia, los cuales son reales para ella se volveran su nueva familia
1. Chapter 1

capítulo 1: jeff el asesino

**Emm hola, este es mi primer fanfic ^-^ ….asi que las dejo con el primer cap.. la protagonista sere yo ^_^..jeje no pondré mi verdadera edad ¬¬**

Narrador pov/

En aquella habitación pequeña se encontraba una chica mas o menos de unos 17 años, su altura era de 1.60, cabello castallo claro, ojos color café oscuro. Se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, se le hizo extraño que no hubiera nadie. Después de caminar unas horas sintió que alguien la seguía.

Pov End narrador /

Karen pov /

Después de haber caminado para no encontrar a nadie, me sentía seguida, ñeh no le di importancia y segui caminando tranquilamente. Un chico apareció enfrente de mi, vestia con una chamarra blanca, pantalones negros y unos zapatos blanco con negro. Lo que se me hacia extraño era que tenia una gran sonrisa tallada en su rostro y sus parpados….dios no tenia parpados los tenia quemados.

Karen: quien eres?

¿?: soy quien ocasionara tu muerte

Karen: como párrafo HAHAHAHA

¿?: valla valla no me conoces bueno, soy nada mas ni nada menos que JEFF THE KILLER

Karen: conque ERES Jeff el asesino y que?

Jeff: oyee! Me insultas zorra

Karen: deuda a su madre!

Creo que ese comentario lo hizo enfadar, pero quien lo manda a decirme zorra!

Jeff: no debiste decir eso

Karen: pff que sentimental el niño

Se abalanzó a mi con un cuchillo en su mano derecha… yo solo me le quede mirando… reacione al instante y me hice a un lado y Jeff callo de cara XD, se lenvanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia mi, no supe que hacer y me quede quieta….senti un dolor punzante en mi pecho.

ALARMA! ALARMA! (mis super sonidos)

Me desperté de golpe…eran las 7:00 am… todo lo que sucedió fue un sueño? Con que Jeff the killer…eh


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: juguemos en el bosque

Ola** criaturitas del señor aquí no mas con un capitulo nuevo ewe , espero que estén bien y empecemos con este fic que no se si esta bueno u-u**

_ALARMA! ALARMA! (mis super sonidos)_

_Me desperté de golpe…eran las 7:00 am… todo lo que sucedió fue un sueño? Con que Jeff the killer…eh_

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude de mi cama, aunque ella me decía "ven acuéstate sé que quieres" XD, me lave, cepille mi cabello lacio y largo, me puse uno pantalones negros de mezclilla y una camiseta negra con una x encerrada en un circulito y unos combers blancos con puntitos de colores *-*. Estaba decidida ir a donde mi mejor amiga kat. Ella es seria. Y pues antisocial. Amante de la comida. Realmente ágil. Sádica. Le gusta mucho el té. Amante o más bien adicta a la literatura. Su actitud es pasiva. Y su ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo azu. Le mande un mensaje a su celular.

Kat pov/

Me llego un mensaje de Karen

-_kat ven lo mas rápido que puedas al parque abandonado que queda cerca de mi casa_

Me preucupe pensé que seria algo del otro mundo. Salí lo mas rápido que pude de mi casa, me fui corriendo al parque abandonado, corrí tan rápido que casi me tropiezo con una piedra, la vi allí recostada en un árbol.

Fin kat pov/

Karen pov/

Karen: hola kat!

Kat: hola ^-^. Que es lo importante que me tenias que decir

Karen: O_O…emmm…ehe se me olvido

Kat: y…porque se te a olvidado?!

Karen: te demoraste mucho para llegar. una hora completa!

Kat: como si Sali lo mas rápido que pude

Karen: dimee que estuviste haciendo cuando te llego el mensaje

Kat: emm… bueno me llego tu mensaje, yo estaba dormida asi que eso me despertó, me levante lo lei, me preucupe, me bañe, me puse mi ropa favorita (una gabardina negra con capucha. Mini short gris. Playera gris y pues unos combers) . desayune, me puse haber la tv y Sali corriendo y…hay se me fue una hora.

Karen: si te habias "preocupado" porque te pusiste haber tv?!

Kat: porque cuando desayune se me había olvidado para que me había levantado temprano!

Karen: ….

Kat: ya te conte de mi creepypasta favorita ^-^

Karen: que es una creepypasta?

Kat: te he dicho un millón de veces a caso no me escuchas?

Karen: no

Kat:….. bueno una creepypasta es una historia "tenebrosa"

Karen: porque pones "tenebrosa" en comillas?

Kat: porque a mi no me parece tenebrosa

Karen: y cual es tu creepypasta favorita?

Kat: la de Jeff the killer ^-^

Jeff the killer? Ese nombre me suena Jeff the killer…..jeff the killer…..aaa ya recordé

Karen: recordé para que te envié ese mensaje

Kat: asii? Pues dime!

Karen: :p, Jeff the killer es real?

Kat: ci :33

Karen: O_O, eso no me calma

Kat: porque la pregunta?

Karen: emmm bueno digamos que lo conocí….pero en un sueño

Kat: *-* que envidia

Karen: eso lo dices tu porque lo amas

Kat: no lo amo! Solo que me gusta su historia

Karen: okey como digas…damos un paseo por el bosque

Kat: mmm no se, ya sabes o que dicen de ese bosque

Karen: nah, son meras mentiras es para que los niños no se acerquen y se pierdan.

Kat: y si nos perdemos nosotras?

Karen: estaremos bien

Kat: okey, si acaso traigo una daga

Karen: y tu que haces con eso?

Kat: es para defenderme

Karen: mmmm oky

Kat pov/

Entramos en el bosque, yo no quería entrar…no es que sea miedosa…si no que dicen que han desaparecido muchos niños…por eso es que cerraron el parque….bueno yo se defenderme pero no eh visto a karen que alguna vez haya peliado o algo :T

Kat: estas segura de seguir

Karen: claro…acaso tienes miedo?

Kat: TU MAS QUE NADIE SABE QUE YO NO SOY MIEDOSA!

Karen: okey..okey solo no te esponjes

Fin kat pov/

Narrador pov/

Llevaban caminando horas, solo que no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien las seguía lo mas cerca posible. Kat se veía nerviosa y Karen bueno ella tranquila y serena como una lechuga xD, aquel asesino que las seguía tenia intenciones de matar a una y raptar a la otra.

Fin narrador pov/

Karen pov/

Ya me sentía cansada de caminar asi que decidi sentarme…..senti que se me olvidava algo….hay!

Karen: KATTT! Ven sentémonos y descansemos un rato

Kat: emm okey igual yo tambien me siento un poco cansada

¿?: valla que chicas mas lindas!

Kat: quien esta hay?

¿?:porque no jugamos en el bosque

Karen: quien eres?

¿?:uff pero que chicas mas preguntonas

Kat y Karen: MUESTRATE!

¿?:igual las matare a ambas

Kat y Karen: n-nosotras te conocemos…..t-tu eres JEFF THE KILLER

Jeff: felicidades se merecen un dulce

Karen: ufff pero que sarcástico *le saco la lengua :p*

Jeff: que infantil

Karen: demalas

Kat: el burro con alas ^-^

Karen y Jeff: ….

Jeff: porque no nos divertimos un poco….

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap ^-^ me parece corto pero bueno….jeje ya estaba cansada de escribir…..y no paraban de molestarme y eso me desconcentra…bueno gracias por mi lectorasss….y especialmente a Sumire2323 gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste como quedo tu personaje ^-^….oko espero que estén bien y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: torturando al asesino

**Oliwisss :33 estoy de animos aquí para subir el otro cap….bueno no les tengo nada que decir solo que gracias por leer mi fic**

Kat pov/

Kat: claro nos podemos divertir un poco..cierto Karen?

…..(sonido de grillito :33)

Kat: KAREN! T.T

Jeff: valla amiga que tienes

Que raro hace unos segundos estaba a mi lado derecho y desapareció es bruja y no me dijo T^T

Jeff: y ahora que harás? Te iras corriendo como gallina igual que tu amiga

Kat: NO! Yo no soy gallina y karen tampoco!

Jeff: pff entonces decides peliar….valla que "valiente"

Se abalanzo hacia mi con su cuchillo….yo saque mi daga que la tenia en un bolsillo del pantalón…lo esquive y le di una patada en la espalda eso hizo que callera al suelo, vi mi oportunidad y me le sente ensima le quite el cuchillo de la mano, al instante el reaciono y no se como me hizo volar y la caída no fue muy linda que digamos se arrodillo encima y puso una mano al costado de mi cabeza y con la otra tenia su cuchillo, me apuntaba directo a la cara….cerre los ojos esperando el golpe final…pero para mi sorpresa escuche un golpe seco de una barra de hierro. Abri los ojos y hay estaba Karen parada en ambas mano una barra de hierro y a mi lado el cuerpo de Jeff.

Kat: DONDE ANDABAS!

Karen: bueno te contare todo

Flash pack/

Aproveche que Jeff te miraba fijamente y Corrí lo mas rápido que pude en busca de algo para defenderme…. Me canse de correr y decidí caminar cuando me encuentro con una creatura que no era de este mundo era alto, usaba traje y no tenia rostro y como soy curiosa me acerque a el y lo mire detalladamente.

¿?:porque no saliste corriendo y porque no puedo manipular tu mente?

Karen: emm no Sali corriendo porque no me dass miedo y soy rara y mi mente es como una prisión. Y tu quien eres?

¿?: soy slenderman y tu?

Karen: mucho gusto slenderman, yo soy Karen

Slender: gracias ^-^

Karen: pareces ser bueno….que te gusta hacer?

Slender: leer libros

Karen: vaya, a mi también y a mi mejor amiga

Slender: y como se llama tu amiga?

Karen: es kat luego te la presento. Bueno a dios me tengo que ir, es que estoy buscando algo para defenderme y pelear

Slender: oky…..te puedo dar esto

Saco un tentáculo de su espalda dándome una barra de hierro

Karen: gracias!

Slender: no hay de que hasta la próxima!

Fin flas pack/

Karen: y eso es todo ^-^

Kat: conoces a slender! Cuando me lo presentaras?

Karen: después….

Kat: y que hacemos con Jeff lo dejamos ahí o que?

Karen: tengo una mejor idea muajajaj

Kat: O_O

Kat pov/

No se que tenia planeado Karen, pero si se que será algo malo, bueno lleva Jeff a rastras y creo que lo lleva a su casa, ella viva sola igual que yo eso era bueno, porque nuestros padres no nos dicen que hacer ^-^.

Kat: que tienes planeado

Karen: ya veras

Karen: espera aquí afuera un momento

Kat: oko

Me quede ahí sentada en la puerta esperando media hora, me recosté en la puerta a esperar, sentí que la puerta se abría y caí hacia atrás.

Kat: ouuchh!

Karen: losiento no sabia que estabas recostada en la puerta

Kat: no importa,, y que li hiciste a jeff?

Karen: ven! Por aquí ^-^

Entramos a una habitación pequeña y oscura….y hay estaba Jeff amarrado a una silla, tenia los ojos vendados.

Karen: esperaremos a que despierte, haber que reacion tiene ^-^

Kat: sos mala…

Karen: igual a tti, por eso somo buenas amigas

Karen pov/

Esperamos hora y media, claro nos quedaríamos hay a esperar que despertara, asi que fuemos a comer helado ^¬^, llegamos a casa y escuchamos forcejeos de la parte del cuarto pequeño donde se encontraba Jeff… asi que nos dirigimos hacia haya.

Kat: vaya..vaya has despertado

Karen: oyee! Esa era mi frase T^T

Kat: lo siento, es que me emocione

Karen: ok, Jeff te aremos sufrir

Jeff: no podrán, no saben que mi punto débil es cuando tengo hambre y me encanta la pizza

Karen y kat: JAJAJAAJAJA nos acabas de dar tu punto débil jajaja

Jeff: T^T

Kat: yo ya vengo

Karen: oky

Jeff: y como te llamas?

Karen: para que quieres saber?

Jeff: debo saber almenos como se llama si secuestradora

Kat: pfff ya volvi..

Karen: pssss mi nombre es Karen….kat que traes hay?

Kat: pizza

Jeff: dame! Tengo hambre

Karen: pff compra, porque yo tambien tengo hambre

Kat: no le voy a dar a nadie

Jeff: T^T

Karen: yy a mi porque no me das?

Kat: porque la compre con mi plata y tu no me diste nada

Karen: T-T

Kat: creo que esta caja es mia y completita *¬*

Karen: Jeff porque no mejor dejas lo de asesinarnos y nos volvemos amigos ^-^

Jeff: mmmm no

Karen: kat dame la barra de hierro

Kat: oko

Jeff: O_O…sabes si podremos ser buenos amigos

Karen: okey mmm quieres pizza

Jeff: si *¬*

Karen: pídele a kat…porque yo no tengo

Jeff: kat, me das pizza?

Kat: mm no

Jeff: T^T….mmm porque no me liberan?

Karen: jejeeje se me olvidaba ^-^

Karen: listo!

Jeff: y kat?

Karen: nose

Kat: aquiii!

No se donde estaba pero cayo encima de Jeff

Karen: jajajajaja

Jeff: de que te ries?

Karen: de tu cara de joker

Kat: y donde vives Jeff?

Jeff: emmm no tengo casa

Kat: porque no te quedas en la casa de Karen

Karen: ahhh! Y porque en la mia

Jeff: deacuerdo….gracias kat

Karen: olaaa me escuchann!

Kat: no hay de que, adiós me tengo que ir

Jeff: bye…..asi que tu y yo viviremos juntos

Karen: O_O

Jeff: sabes eres muy linda

Karen: O_O

Jeff: deja de poner esa cara

Karen: tu habitación queda subiendo las escaleras es la segunda a mano derecha

Jeff:okyy…bye ire a dormir

Karen: ufff que diaa

Subi las escaleras, me dirigía hacia mi habitación, cuando entro me encuentro con el pendejo que creo que no sabe cual es la derecha.

Karen: y tuu que haces aquí?!

**Bueeeeno hasta aquí el cap, se que subi dos hooyy bueno eso porque estaddooo de buen animoo, asi que las quiero muchooo y de pronto mañana subo otro…..emm algunas cosas quedan raras en fic porque nnose,, creo que esto se esta revelando con migo.**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: la mansion creepy

**un abacho a todo el mundo….ñeh empecemos con el capitulo de hoy capishi**

_Karen: y tuu que haces aquí?!_

Jeff: nada solo que quiero dormir con tigo

Karen: no!

Jeff: porque?!

Karen: porque no y punto

Jeff se levanto de la cama y se para frente a mi, yo me le quede mirando enojada….el acerco su mano a mi rostro no pude evitar sonrojarme me tomo del mentón y acerco sus labios a los míos, y si fue un beso, un beso apasionante *-*, nos apartamos solo por el estúpido aire, el se fue y yo me quede hay quieta, sin reaccionar.

Karen: uff vaya dia.

Me propuse a dormir, me sentía cansada y confundida…pero enamorada…..ENAMORADA! yo nunca en mi vida me había enamorado…..me quede pensativa por unas horas, hasta que por fin me dormí.

Jeff: ARRIBA DORMILONA!

Karen: aaaa….tu que?

Jeff: sabes tengo hambre

Karen: y que planeas que te de comer

Jeff: ci :33

Karen: pues no, allí abajo hay de comer prepárate algo lo que quieras

Jeff: mala

Karen: déjame dormir

Jeff: no hasta que me des de comer

Karen: uff esta bien te are el desayuno

Jeff: ci :33

Bajamos y le prepare el desayuno a jeff, unos guafles con miel *¬*

Karen: ok..hay esta tu desayunno….me voy por un rato

Jeff: bay…..*ricooo*

Subi a mi habitación dispuesta a bañarme con agua caliente, para mi desgracia no había agua caliente T-T…me vesti y cepille mi cabello. Ya lista dispuesta a salir, cuando baje las escaleras…Jeff no estaba O_O.

Karen: Jeff?

…cri….cri…

Karen: JEFF!...ahora donde se metio

Le mande un mensaje a kat *emmm hola kat….jeff se me perdió*. Como media hora después me llego un mensaje de ella

"no te preocupes Jeff esta con migo en el parque abandonado"

Después de leerlo me relaje un poco y Sali…me dirigía hacia el parque abandonado

Karen: no están!

Jeff: buuu!

Karen: aaahahah malditooo….no me vuelvas asustar así

Kat: jajaja…..oye Karen cuando me presentaras a slender

Karen: si quieres vamos ya ^-^

Kat: ci :33

Jeff pov/

Ellas entraron en el bosque….pues yo no me iba a quedar solito…..caminamos por horasss!

Jeff: chicass!

Kat: que!

Jeff: descansemoss porfa

Karen: nop ^-^

Jeff: aaaa mi cabeza

¿?:pero miren nada mas si es la chica que conoci ayer….karen!

Karen: oli! Slender te presento a kat…..kat te presento a slender

Slender: un gusto conocerte chiquilla ^-^

Kat: \(^-^)/

Jeff: vaya…miren nada mas si es slender

Slender: y tu que haces aquí?!

Jeff: nada…solo haciendo amigas como tu

Slender: por eso te saque de la mansión creepy

Jeff: pff quien necesita vivir allí

Kat: si no fuera por mi te quedas sin donde dormir ^-^

Slender: jajaja…porque no les presento a las otras creepys

Kat y karen: oko

Kat pov/

Caminamos una media hora hasta que llegamos a unas rocas grandes una parte estaba cubierta por lianas o algo asi….slender paso atravez de esas lianas y nosotros le seguimos….era una especie de cueva grande en ella se necontraba como una especie de mansión.

Kat: que lugar mas bonito ^-^

Slender: gracias

Al entrar a la mansión, se hizo mi sueño realidad conocer a los creepypastas

Slender: BEN! SALLY! JACK! MASKY! HOODY! NINA! SMILE!

Todos: si señor! (xD)

Slender: les presento a Karen y kat

Sally: HOLA! Yo soy Sally y el que te lame la mano es smile

Jack: hola yo soy eyelessjack, pero me puedes decir Jack ^-^ (se que Jack no habla pero este es mi fanfic |¬¬|)

Nina: ola yo soy nina y buena Jack es mioo ¬¬

Karen y kat: oko

Masky: ola yo soy masky y bueno el hoody

Hoody: ola ^-^

Ben: ola yo soy ben drowned….karen quieres jugar con migo

Karen: *o* claarooo

Ben: que te parece halo

Karen: quiero que sepas que a mi nadie me vence en halo

Ben: quieres apostarr

Karen: ci :33

Sally: Jeff que haces aquí?

Jeff: nada que te importe

Sally: *le saca la lengua y se va*

Kat pov/

Slender: kat acompañame

Kat: claro ^-^

Entramos a una habitación llena de libros ^-^ para mi era el paraíso

Slender: te puedes llevar los libros que quieras….pero tienes que devolverlos

Kat: claaaro ^-^

Fin kat pov/

Ben pov/

Es buena ya me a ganado 6 veces…pero yo tengo mi arma secreta muaajaja

Karen: ya te voy a ganar por séptima vez

Ben: si eso parece *suelta el control y le empieza hacer cosquillas a karen*

Karen: no bastaa jajajajaa

Ben: hoody ven

Hoody: que quieres?

Ben: síguele haciendo cosquillas

Hoody: ok *mirada malévola*

Karen: *llorando de la risa* nooo basta

Ben: sii te ganee

Hoody: ok yo me voy

Karen: *tratando de respirar* t-tramposo

Ben: jajaja estas rojitaa….pareces un tomate

Karen: pues casi me dejan sin airee

Ben: jeje lo siento

Sally: yo quiero jugar

Ben: a que?

Sally: a las cosquillas

Karen: con que si *coge a sally y le empieza a hacer cosquillas y ben se une*

Sally: ya bastaa…ya no quiero jugar

Karen: oko

Kat:*tiene un carrito lleno de libros* ok karen vámonos

Sally: porque no se quedan a dormir aquí….solo por esta noche

Karen: pues si slender esta de acuerdo

Slender: claro se pueden quedarr

Karen y kat: ok

Jeff: y yo?

Sally: no!

Jeff: y donde duermo?

Sally: en el bosque :p

Karen: slender…Jeff se puede quedar?

Kat: di que si pofaa….y ya no te molesta mas el malcriado (xD)

Slender: ok

**Bueeeeeno hasta aquí el cap…..y sip Sumire2323 esa era la venganza de kat…jejeej…hasta la próxima….**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: mi primer victima

**Olii! Yo aquí de paso….porque recordé que estaba haciendo un fanfic xD, Sumire2323 amo mi nuevo perrito OwO **

_Kat: di que si pofaa….y ya no te molesta mas el malcriado (xD)_

_Slender: ok_

Sally: kat y karen ustedes duermen con migo

Karen: wow una niña nos manda

Kat: seep

Sally: que digiero?

Karen y kat: nada….nada

Subimos a la habitación de Sally, ya era tarde, yo tenia sueño y pues kat parece que no porque estaba feliz con sus libros y los quería leer todos ya…..todos se acostaron a dormir excepto masky y hoody ellos salieron por diversión. Me quede pensativa un rato y me dormi. Una hora después me desperté mire a todas partes y kat no estaba….Sali del cuarto de Sally en busca de kat….ella estaba parada al lado de Jeff…..jeff estaba dormido en el sofá con una antifaz en los ojos….vi a kat con malas intenciones….cuando me dio cuenta ella coge el antifaz y lo jala hacia arriba y lo deja caer….

Kat:*se esconde detrás del sofá*

Jeff: *se levanta del sofá y me mira a mi*

Karen: *pensando* ahora si estoy condenada…ni siquiera fui yo

Jeff: porque me hiciste esto

Karen: yo…yo no fui!

Jeff: ahora si moriras

Karen: aaa!

Subi corriendo las escaleras en busca de slender…..cuando me acorde que el tambien había salido de la casa…..me escondi en una habitación….no se de quien era porque todo estaba oscuro

Jeff: sal de donde estés

Me esconde dentro del armario de la habitación

Jeff:*entra a la habitación tumbando la puerta*

Ben: pero que? Que te pasa porque entras asi?

Jeff: no has visto a karen?

Ben: de seguro debe estar en el cuarto de Sally….DURMIENDO!

Jeff: tsk! Bueno adiós *cierra la puerta con gran fuerza*

Karen: gracias por no decir donde estaba *sale del armario*

Ben: O-O que haces aquí?!

Karen: nada…solo escondiéndome de Jeff que me quiere acecinar por cosas que yo no hice

Ben: y que paso?

Karen: bueno es que kat le jalo el antifaz y ella se escondio detrás del sofá y jeff en ese momento solo me vio a mi

Ben: wow no pensé que el reaccionara asi con tigo

Karen: eh? Y porque dices eso?

Ben: porque a el le gustas y bueno…*rojito* a mi tambien

Karen: sabes Ben a mi también me gustas

Ben: serias mi novia?

Karen: ci :33…..pero que nadie se entere….por ahora

Ben: ok

Karen: puedo dormir aquí

Ben: emmm ci

Karen: ok tu duermes el suelo y yo en la cama

Ben: y porque yo en el suelo

Karen: sufro de problemas de la espalda *pensando* que excusa tan buena -

Ben: tan joven y con problemas de espalda?

Karen: si

Ben: ok yo duermo en el suelo….frio…con mugre…

Desperté y me di cuenta que termine yo durmiendo en el suelo….tal vez doy muchas vueltas al dormir.. me pare del suelo y Ben no estaba, Salí de habitación y me tope con kat.

Kat: ola….como te fue con Jeff anoche

Karen: por tu culpa casi me mata

Kat: jajaaj si lo se…..perdóname no sabia que estabas hay parada

Karen: ok te perdono y que hacías molestando a Jeff?

Kat: emmmm no se instintos de maldad

Karen: jejeeje ok nos vamos a casa?

Kat: si :33

Bajamos las escaleras para despedirnos de todos e irnos…pero slender nos detuvo

Slender: ya se van tan pronto….poorque no desayunan algo?

Kat: clarooo tengo mucha hambre

Slender: ok siéntense en la mesa que ya casi esta servido

Kat: ok!

Kat salio disparada a sentarse, me trauma que ella coma tanto y no engorde, yo diría que ella es mas flaca que yo…todos se sentaron en la mesa yo me hice al lado de kat y Ben se sentó a mi lado Jeff lo miraba con rabia…su expresión me causaba gracia

Karen: jajaja

Masky: de que te ries?

Karen: de nada perdón jeje

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos de la mansión creepy

Karen: creo que se nos quedo algo

Kat: asi? Y que es?

Slender: chicas! Se les quedo esto

Tenia a Jeff con uno de sus tentáculos, lo lanzo hacia nosotras…. Nos corrimos hacia atrás para que Jeff callera

Jeff: uff cuidado y me atrapan

Kat: ai teníamos que atraparte? Losiento!

Karen: jajaja

Jeff: pff

En todo el camino Jeff iba callado, me despedí de kat y entre a la casa con Jeff

Jeff: porque no habías dicho que tenias novio!

Karen: porque tu quien eres para saberlo!

Jeff: me considero tu protector

Karen: asi y desde cuando eres mi protector!

Jeff: desde que….soy tu amigo!

Yo subí a mi habitación, enojada…..enojada? no…no estaba enojada estaba confundida…pero porque? Me recosté en la cama apensar y me quede dormida.

Jeff: despiertaaa!

Karen: aaa! Porque no puedes ser mas delicado?

Jeff: porque eso es de gays

Karen: que quieres?

Jeff: quieres matar con migo?

Karen: ok…pero que hora es

Jeff: 6:00 pm salimos a las 10:00pm

Karen: okey…

Jeff salió de mi habitación, yo me dirigí al baño, me bañe y me puse una camiseta de tiras negra, unos jeans licrados y unos combers blanco con negro. Baje a la cocina para buscar un cuchillo que estuviese filoso. En eso se me fueron dos horas buscando el maldito cuchillo. Y espere otras dos horas para salir con Jeff.

Jeff: lista?

Karen: si….y a donde iremos?

Jeff: a un edificio….donde casi no hay asesinatos

Karen: oko

Caminamos un largo rato para llegar al edificio se veía un poco….como decirlo…..como un edificio pobre…..subimos hasta el ultimo piso por una ventana, no era muy grande era de cuatro pisos, nos separamos, yo entre a una habitación pequeña, en ella se encontraba una mujer no muy mayor, me hacer que a la cama con mucha cautela y le tape la boca para que no gritara y despertara a los demás del edificio…..empece hacerle pequeños cortes en el estomago y piernas, la mujer solo lloraba y trataba de gritar.

-shhhh, no hagás ruido por favor, deja a la gente hacer su trabajo.

Le clave el cuchillo en el estomago, me canse de estar jugando con ella a si que dije mi frase preferida "_eyes saw"_ y el golpe final le clave en cuchillo en la cabeza. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, me detuve al escuchar la cancioncita fastidiosa "pop goes the weasel" que provenía del armario , vi que un payaso de grandes dientes, manos que parecían cuchillas y su color era blanco con negro salían del armario.

-porque no jugamos una rato chikilla

Yo Salí corriendo donde se encontraba Jeff

Jeff: que te pasa? Estas toda alterada

-vaya sonrisitas, has cogido a mi victima déjame jugar con ella, pronto dejara de ser una pequeña.

Jeff: ella tu victima, JA ella es mia

No se porque pero Jeff me da un golpe en cabeza y caigo inconsciente

Jeff pov/

Jeff: si me disculpas payaso descolorido, tengo que ir a jugar con mi victima

me fui de ese lugar….llevaba a karen en mi espalda, me dirigía a casa….bueno a la casa de karen. Entre y la deje en su habitación, le puse una sabana encima para que no le diera frio y Sali de hay dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

**Ok hasta aquí el cap de hoy…..estoy algo cansada, pff hasta la próxima**


	6. Capítulo 6:

chapter 6:lucifer

**Ola chicas y chicos, bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este fic.**

Desperté en mi habitación, lo único que recuerdo de esa noche es que Jeff me pego en la cabeza, cuando hablaba con ese payaso descolorido. Salí de mi cuarto dirigiéndome a la cocina a comer algo, me encontré a Jeff comiendo una hamburguesa con pizza.

Karen: O_O te pareces a kat!

Jeff: por que?

Karen: jaja porque ella es igual de glotona a ti, sabes mejor dame esa pizza no querras engordar

Jeff: NO!

Karen: ok…..ok

Salí de la cocina se me había quitado el apetito después de ver a ese glotón, subí a mi cuarto a bañarme y salir un rato a caminar. Después de bañarme, me arregle y baje las escaleras, Jeff estaba viendo la tv.

Jeff: adonde vas?

Karen: a caminar

Jeff: ten cuidado niña!

Salí de la casa y me dirigía a la casa de kat, cuando me la encuentro a ella.

Kat: hola!

Karen: hola, que llevas en tu cintura?

Kat: am, es mi katana lilit

Karen: okey…..que envidia tu si tienes algo con que defenderte yo….bueno no tengo nada

Kat: si quieres vamos a la casa de Paty, ella tiene muchas cosas tal vez encuentres un arma que te guste

Karen: ok

Caminamos un largo rato, Paty vivía en el centro de la ciudad. Al fin! Llegamos. Kat toco la puerta de la casa.

Kat: hola, señora Hümels! Se encuentra Paty?

Sra. Hümels: si, vengan pasen

Paty: chicas cuanto tiempo!

Karen: jeje ola Paty

Kat: Paty te podemos preguntar algo?

Paty: claro

Kat y karen: tu aun conservas armas viejas?

Kat: karen me debes una soda

Paty: jejeje, si claro vengan

Bajamos al sótano de la casa, empezamos a mirar las armas medievales, nada me llamaba la atención, hasta que mire a una esquina del sótano, mis ojos se agrandaron al ver tan preciada arma, un hacha grande de doble cara.

Karen: kat! KAT!

Kat: que pasa? Wow!, vaya encontraste tu arma

Karen: gracias Paty,

Paty: de nada

Salimos de la casa, ya teníamos lo que queríamos, bueno lo que yo quería.

Kat: oye y no la probaras?

Karen: buena idea, pero con que?

En eso escuchamos unos gritos de un callejón

-no por favor déjenme

1: entréganos el dinero

-no….no suéltenme

Kat: dejen al pobre niño en paz

2: quien te crees para decirnos eso

Karen: su perdición *dije con una sonrisa sádica*

1: tu ocúpate de la chica de la catana yo me encargo de esta

Kat: pff que empiece el juego

Kat pov/

Deje que el bastardo corriera hacia mi eso seria mas fácil para acabarlo de un solo golpe.

2: jajaja, chikilla acabaras muerta

Kat: el que saldrá muerto eres tu!

El se abalanzo a mi, yo empuñe a lilit y se la clave en el pecho, y murió al instante.

Kat: pff, pensé que ibas a durar mas.

Fin kat pov/

Karen pov/

Karen: jajajaja "eyes saw"

Alce mi hacha y la deje caer sobre el, lo corto en dos, eso me causo gracia.

Karen: ok, kat ya terminamos aquí vámonos

Kat: ok

Ella se fue a su casa y yo a la mia.

Karen: JEFF!

Jeff: *abri la puerta de la casa y karen estaba manchada de sangre y tenia una sonrisa diabólica*

Karen: te quiero presentar una miga, se llama lucifer

Jeff: *de su espalda saco un hacha grande* WOW! Y-y tu que haces con eso?

Karen: nada solo que lucifer será mi nueva arma de masacre

Jeff: emm ok

Entre a la casa y Ben se encontraba aquí

Ben: hola a-a, que eso que traes arrastrando?

Karen: ou esto es lucifer , mi arma

Ben: O-O

Karen: que hacen?

Jeff: jugar un rato….quieres jugar?

Karen: nop, tengo hambre, Jeff dame de comer!

Jeff: yy porque yo?

Karen: porque yo una vez te hice el desayuno

Jeff: ok

Deje a lucifer en la sala y me senté al lado de Ben. Le quite el gorrito y me lo puse

Ben: oye!

Karen: préstamelo no seas malo

Ben: ok, solo porque te quiero

Jeff: mira hay tienes tu comida

Karen: que es eso

Jeff: sándwiches

Ben: pero se ven quemados

Jeff: van a comer si o no

Karen: no

Jeff: ok son míos

Me quito el plato de las manos y se dedico a comer

Jeff: están ricos….tal parece que si se cocinar

Karen: ok yo me iré a dormir

Jeff: GO TO SLEEP

Ben: ok bay

Jeff pov/

Jugamos toda la noche hasta que ben se quedo dormido en el sofá, ppff yo subi a mi cuarto a dormir tambien, me acosté en la cama pensando que dira karen cuando encuentre a Ben aquí en la mañana, jajaj la cara que pondrá, ok me canse de pensar y me quede dormido.

**ok chichos y chicas hasta aqui el cap de hoy porque estoy cansada y me dieron la pc tarde, bueno bay, que descansen**


	7. Chapter 7: hora del baño

**Olis :33 perdon por no haber subido cap ayer esque…..mi hermano no me presto la pc T^T, ok empecemos.**

*sueño*

Vi a un niña sentada en un columpio del parque, parecía estar llorando, me le hacer que mas para ver su rostro, e-esa niña era yo!. Decidí mejor quedarme escondida entre los arbustos, para saber que pasaría. Después de un rato llego un chico, piel pálida, ojos azules y su cabello era de un color castaño claro. Lo único que escuche es el nombre de ese chico "Jeffrey"

*fin de sueño*

Desperté algo mareada, tal vez fue un recuerdo de mi infancia, después de todo no recuerdo nada cuando yo era pequeña, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, cuando me miro al espejo veo que tengo puesto el gorrito de Ben. Salí de mi habitación a tomar un vaso con agua, mire el reloj de la cocina eran las 8:00 am, uff que raro jeff no se a levantado. Tome mi vasito de agua, me dirigí a la sala, lucifer se encontraba al lado del sofá y en el sofá había un pequeño bulto en vuelto en una sabana. Destape la sabana y hay estaba Ben, se veía tan tierno *-* . después de un rato de tanto mirarlo con ternura, me entro la maldad, tenia el vaso con poquita agua en mi mano y voltee el vaso y el agua le callo en cima.

Ben: aaaaaaww me ahogo!

Karen: que exagerad

Ben: porque me haces esto?

Karen: porque solo quería hacerte una pequeña broma

Ben: mala

Jeff: jajaja Debiste Haber de Visto tu cara

Ben: y sale jeff!

Karen: jeff cuando fue la ultima vez que lavaste tu ropa y te bañaste?

Jeff: O_O emmmm…no lo recuerdo

Ben: jajaja cochino

Jeff: y que tu tampoco te bañas!

Ben: Me has pillado

Karen: O_O par de cochinos!

Jeff: jajaja que aharas nos bañaras?

Karen: *mirada pervertida* buena idea

Ben: O_O

Jeff: Ben?

Ben: Si?

Jeff: corres!

Karen: ajajajaja no escaparan de mi *enviando mensaje de texto* kat ven rápido a mi casa con agua y jabon.

Kat: *mensaje de texto* ok, y para que?

Karen: *mensaje de texto* cuando llegues a qui te digo

Busque por toda la casa a Ben y a jeff, llos encontré en el ático los amarre de manos y pies.

Toc…toc (super efectos de sonido xD)

Kat: aca toy

Karen: traes el agua y jabon?

Kat: si para que es?

Karen: ok lavaremos a esos dos, que están hay

Kat: O_O y eso que yo me considero malvada.

Karen: tu lava a jeff y yo lavo a Ben

Kat: wow! Espera, ellos son hombres y bueno…tu me entiendes

Karen: los lavaremos con la ropa

Kat: ok

Cogimos a Ben y a jeff y los arrastramos al patio de la casa.

KAREN: Está bien, empecemos kat

Ben: espera! Tu me quieres cierto?

Karen: chi :33 por eso hago esto ^-^

Les echamos el agua encima luego el jabon y después los estregamos y los juagamos con la manguera a presión.

Kat: listo ^ - ^

Karen: Vaya huelen bien

Jeff: Estamos empapados!

Ben: sabes yo me pude haber bañado por mi mismo!

Karen: si les hubiera dicho báñense ustedes no lo hacen!

Jeff: tienes razón xD, oye y que ropa nos darás o si no pescaremos un resfriado con esto empapado!  
karen: ok les dare algo para que se pongan, vengan

Subimos al cuarto que era de mi hermano, el se fue hace mucho con su querida esposa, el armario que era de el estaba lleno de ropa, supuse que le quedaría a jeff pero a Ben no creo.

Karen: jeff ponte esto *era unos pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa polo blanca.*

Ben: mmmm no hay esclavos, Tengo para ti

Kat: yo ya regreso!

Ben: ok

Jeff: ¡listo! esta ropa no me gusta

Karen: es lo único que hay!

Ben: karen?

Karen: chi, que pasa?

Bueno: te ves linda con mi gorrito * - *

Karen: gracias! Me lo puedo quedar

Ben: nop ^ - ^

Karen: sos malo

Bueno: es que amo ami gorrito

Karen: y no me amas ami?

Ben: también

Jeff: ejem…kat se esta demorando mucho no creen?

Karen: sip

Ben: Achu!

Jeff: salud! ^ - ^

Karen: Bueno pescaste un resfriado!

Kat: regresee! Ben hay tienes tu ropa *unos jeans, camiseta blanca con un chalequito encima*

Ben, gracias kat!

Karen: tienes que quedarte recostado o empeoraras

Ben: ok, me puedo quedar en tu casa hasta que mejore?

Jeff: ¡no!

Karen: jeff!... Si claro te puedes quedar ^-^.

Todos: Karen?

Karen: quep?

Kat: quieres ir por diversión *risa macabra*

Karen: sip, ire por lucifer!

Cuatro: ok, yo ire por lilit

**Ok hasta aca el cap estoy algo cansada y decepcionada por el partido de Colombia vs brazil. Ok espero que vosotros estéis bien ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8: ?

**Bueeno aquí el octavo capitulo de esta historia,**

**Toby: a mi nadie me menciona T^T**

**Jeff: por no ser un asesino**

**Toby: si lo soy**

**Jeff: no fuiste capaz de matar a tu madre**

**Kat: uuuuu!**

**Karen: ok se callan! Para empezar este hermoso fic**

* * *

kat y salimos a buscar diversion, era tarde asi que casi no habia badie en la calle, yo llevaba a lucifer arrastrandola, no pesa es hasta mas liviana que lilit, no vimos a nadie en las calles, a si que decidimos regresar a la casa, caminamos unos diez minutos hasta que nos sentiamos seguidas

kat: *susurro* alguien nos sigue, despistemoslo

karen: *susurro* no solo es uno son dos, pero esta bien despistemolos

kat se fue por un callejon y yo me entre a un edificio, subi hasta el techo del edificio y aquella persona me siguio, nuestro plan iba perfecto.

pov kat/

entre al callejon, este no tenia salida, pff el pelotudo desafortunado me siguio, yo subi por una ventana, esperando a karen, ella si sera capas de lanzarse del edificio, bueno solo es de dos pisos, pero igual era grande.

fin kat pov/

karen pov/

estaba decidido me iba a lanzar, me lanze y cai encima del perseguidor de kat, no sabi si mi persegidor se lanzaria o no.

kat: es hora!

¿?: chicas esperen! somos masky y hoody! no nos maten! T^T

hoody: WOW! karen nunca crei que tee lanzarias de algo tan alto

masky: aterrizo en mi! eso es trampa

karen: me hicieron lanzarme de eso tan alto, para nada

kat: para que nos seguian!

hoody: solo queriamos hablar con ustedes

karen: vamos a casa mejor hablamos en la casa

masky: siii! yo quiero conocer tu casa!

caminos hasta mi casa, masky entro de primero corriendo por toda la casa, parecia niño de 4 años :p, jeff salio de la nada y lo golpe en la cara.

masky: por que me pegaste!

jeff: porque pareces un niño de 4 años!

masky: no tenias derecho a pegarme!

masky saco su cuchillo y jeff tambien, empesaron a puñalarse y a golpearse en mi casa!

karen: bastaaa! ustedes dos paren ya!

kat: parese que no te escuchan

karen: ¬.¬ me escucharan jajajaHAHAHAA

hoody: O_O

cogi a lucifer y la lanze a ellos, eso hizo que los separa

jeff y masky: AAAAAAAHHH!

jeff: pero que cojones pasa por tu cabeza!

karen: cosas macabras, y ya dejen de pelear

masky: y si no que?

karen: *sonrisa retorcida* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

masky: ok, ya dejaremos de pelear O_O

hoody: masky...creo que se nos a quedado algo

masky: O_O ticci toby

toc...toc (pff efectos de sonido ¬¬)

hoody: yo abro la puerta...TOBY!

toby: ustedes son unos malos! me dejaron solo! cuando las vieron a ellas dos

karen: oye! jeff! como esta Ben?

jeff: O_O emmmmm...el esta bien...bien

kat: algo me dice que no le creo

karen: ok subire a verlo!

kat: yo voy con tigo! ^-^

subimos al curto de "Ben", entramos y estaba amarrado a la cama y tenia tapada la boca

karen: JEFF!

jeff: *pensando* tengo miedo, si hantes solo roce la muerte, seguramente ahora si estoy muerto

kat: jeff explica esto

karen: te dije! cuidalo no torturalo

desamarre a Ben y le quite la cinta de la boca con delicadesa

Ben: aaaaaa!

kat: jeff pagaras por esto *mirada con mucha maldad*

toby: karen?

karen: sep que pasa?

toby: me puedo quedar en tu casa por unos dias?

jeff: NO!

karen: claro que si tu cuarto queda al lado de este

toby:ok!

jeff:porque lo dejaste quedarse?

karen: porque empieza tu tortura, muajajaja

kat: karen hacemos pijamada? ^-^

karen: ok, jeff tu duermes afuera!

jeff: p-pero afuera es frio, y-y no hay una rica cama

karen: ya e dicho! afuera!

jeff: bien!

* * *

**hasta aqui el cap, desde el lunes empesare a subir los capitulos semanalmente, por que ya casi entro a la escuela, ADIOS VACACIONES!, los cap los empesare a subir cada viernes! bay...bay nos leemos mañana**


	9. chapter 9: AVISOO!

**chicas y chico les quiero decir que hoy na habra cap porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer...talvez solo talvez el domingo o pasado mañana habra cap ^-^**

**sayonara! que la paseis bien y si alguien quiere ser participe de este fic, dejen las caracteristicas del personaje y yap :p**


	10. Chapter 10: cap 9: la feria de comida

**wola a todos y todas como estan espero que mal! ok no jejej espro que esten bien ^-^ espero les guste el cap de hoy**

* * *

jeff pov/

jeff: tsk! karen es una pasada como se le ocurre hacerme esto solo por que amarre a Ben!

flash back/

karen: dormiras afuera! en la casita del perro!

kat, Ben y toby: jajajajaja

jeff: tsk! de acuerdo! pero juro vengarme!

karen: jeff!

jeff: QUE!?

karen: esto solo comienza *mirada de pura maldad* xD

jeff: O_O

fin flash back/

karen pov/

karen: waa! estoy aburrida!

kat: pff que hacemos?

karen: nose...ya se!

kat: que?!

karen: que empiece la tortura

kat: llamamos a Ben y a toby?

karen: si ¬¬

kat: Ben! toby!

Toby: que?!

Ben: *bostezando* que?

karen: es hora de empezar con la tortura de jeff mujajajJAJAJAJHAHAHAH

Ben, toby: ci :33

salimos de la casa, ^-^ y tenia algo en mente mujajja

karen: jeff! perdoname creo que me pase...sl de esa casita para perro

jeff: igual no te perdono

karen: AHORA!

jeff: ahora que?

kat salio de la nada y le pego en la cabeza ^-^

Ben: listo y ahora que?

toby: que les parece si lo dejamos en medio de la nada

kat: NO!

karen: ya se! Ben trae una mascara toby trae un carrito para empujar a jeff

Ben y toby: ok!

kat: que te parece, si lo torturamos con comida y mas

karen: ok! esta bien!

nos llevamos a jeff en un carrito y cubierto con una sabana. Nos dirigiamos a una feria que era de solo comida, lo malo es que kat, bueno ella no creo que resista la tentacion de comer

toby: llegamos!

kat: *¬* nos vemos luego *pensando* comida, comida y COMIDA!

karen: kat!...KAT! no te vayas!

Ben: a donde va?

karen: tsk! va a comer todo lo que pueda...eso significa que se comera todo

toby: pues, huele bien la comida de esta feria

Ben: tienes razon *¬*

karen: no me van a dejar verdad?

toby: claro que lo haremos

Ben: adios!

karen: esperen! no me dejen!

toby: pues corre! dah!

karen: si?! y que hay de jeff?

toby: pues traelo

karen: ...

caminamos un buen rato, Ben y toby comian todo lo que veian... no me daban nada y jeff...bueno el seguia desmayado

Ben: *comiendo un postre de tres leches* karen y que hacemos con jeff

karen: te digo si me das un poco del postre

Ben: nop... no es necesario que me digas

karen: *le quita el postre y se lo come de un bocado*

Ben: por que lo hiciste?

karen: porque si! yo soy tu novia y se supone que me amas

Ben: pero...pero yo te amo mas de lo que piensas, solo que tengo hambre

karen: aww! toby! TOBY!

Ben: se fue

karen: cuando?

Ben: nose...oye y jeff?

karen: en el carri...no esta!

jeff pov/

desperte algo mareado, estaba en carrito y con una mascara puesta, no le di importancia lo bueno esque olia a comida! *¬*

jeff: oiga! deme este postre, esta pizza, esto...esto y lo otro

señorita: si joven! desea algo mas?

jeff: no, asi esta bien

¿?: JEFF!

jeff: no doy limosna!

karen: JEFF!

jeff: QUE!

karen: dame de comer ^-^

jeff: ...

Ben: jeff!

jeff: que! hoy es el dia de molestar a jeff?!

toby: *saliendo de una carpa con comida en las manos* si!

jeff: ...

caminamos buscando a kat, cuando escuchamos unos gritos de un niño

niño: no! deja esa pizza es mia *sollozando*

kat: no me importaaaa!

kat nokio al niño y cogio la pizza

karen: kat! pero que?!

kat: era mi pizza yo la vi mi primero

jeff: *le quita la pizza a kat* pues ya no jajaHAHAHAHA *se la come*

kat: *roja de la rabia* te matare!

jeff: jajajaj intentalo

karen pov/

mientras ellos se insultaban yo me comia un algodon de azucar con Ben, toby miraba las caras que hacia kat eran graciosas

toby: jejeje las caras de kat

Ben: jejeje si *le roba un beso a karen*

karen: y eso pporque?

Ben: porque, somos novios...no?

karen: si *mirada pervertida*

Ben: *la vuelve a besar*

fin karen pov/

kat pov/

tenia rabia con jeff, nadie se mete con mi comida

jeff: si eres tan valiente matame

kat: deacuerdo! *saca alilit de...quien sabe donde y la empuña*

jeff: je *saca su cuchillo*

kat: que esto comience

fin kat pov/

narrador pov/

kat se abalanzo hacia jeff con lilit, jeff la intento esquivar pero kat aparecio detras de jeff

jeff: noo! *gritor de dolor*

**bueno hasta el cap de hoy...creo que les quedo en suspenso muajajajaja**** ok hasta el proximo viernes ^^  
**


	11. Chapter 11: cap 1o en el hospital part 1

**holas! ^-^ aqui otra vez yo un poco deprimida ñeh! pero eso no importa por que los tengo a sutedes mis queridas/os lectoras/es con este maravillosos fic :p  
**

* * *

_narrador pov/_

_kat se abalanzo hacia jeff con lilit, jeff la intento esquivar pero kat aparecio detras de jeff_

_jeff: noo! *gritor de dolor*  
_

kat: *susurrandole al oido a jeff* dime que se siente perder...

jeff: c-como e-eres t-tan rápida ...

jeff tenia a lilit atravesada por el abdomen y kat aun la empuñaba mientras reia suabemente. (xD)

jeff: k-karen a-ayuda...me *cae al suelo*

karen pov /

Ben me habia besado se sentia tan glorioso y magnifico, me eleve en mis pensamientos, me sentia como la unica de la feria con una expresion alegre en mi rostro...hasta que escuche la voz de jeff muy debil.

Jeff: k-karen a-ayuda...me

no sabia que hacer lo voltie a ver y el estaba en el suelo y un charco de sangre lo rodeaba, la gente miraba a jeff con una cara de preocupasion y otros miraban a kat con una cara de "_porque lo hiciste" _yo no sabia que hacer, si llevar a jeff al hospital en el carrito o llamar una ambulancia.

toby: tenemos que llevarnos a jeff rapido

Ben: si tienes razon

karen, kat! pon un jeff desde Carrito!

kat: ok

corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos hacia el hospital, lo malo es que la feria estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

kat: tomar este callejón! servido en el acceso directo!

karen: como lo sabes?

kat: bueno es que ya me conosco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano

karen: ...

caminamos un buen rato, Ben desaparecio a medio camino porque vio una tienda de video juegos. solo quedabamos kat, toby, y yo.  
llegamos justo en la trada nos detubieron para hacernos unas preguntas, no respondimos nada de lo sucedido o si no se llevarian a kat a la carcel y etc. se llevaron a jeff para curarlo y nos quedamos hay en la puerta esperando ya que no nos dejaban pasar por no resonder las preguntas a los policias y periodista ***malditos chismosos***

kat: *susurrando* karen vamonos por la parte de atras y entramos por alli

karen: ok *susurrando* toby, ven siguenos

caminamos a la parte de atras rodeando el hospital era grande y se veia un poco acabado. los policias y los periodistas se quedaron alli, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que nos fuimos.

toby: y como ingresamos?

kat y karen: ya veras

kat: karen ya me debes dos sodas

karen: prontoo te las dare... pronto

llegamos a la parte de atras del hospital era un jardin maravilloso, tenia muchas flores, muchos arboles y tenia una fuente de lo mas hermosa, kat le vio con cara de como que no me importa, habia una puerta grande , tal parece que era la puerta trasera del hospital, no esperabamos con una puerta trasera.

toby: oye kat! entraremos hay como si nada?

kat: *mirada macabra* si, y mataremos todo a nuestro paso

karen: no mataremos a nadie, solo entraremos y esperaremos a jeff

kat: ok...como quieras, pero si alguien me mira raro lo mato!

karen: kat, te sientes bien? algo que comiste te cayo pesado?

kat: si, si estoy bien gracias

toby: miren so muchas habitaciones, como sabremos cual es la de jeff

karen: sencillo! solo tendremos que preguntar a una de las enfermeras

kat: es una buena idea! pero...no pensaste en algo mas arriesgado

karen: no...para que? para que nos tomen por un monton de locos que entraron a si como si nada en el hospital y nos saquen!

toby: kat.. ella tiene razon

caminamos unos cuantos pasillos y no vimos a ninguna enfermera, subimos al segundo piso y habia un alborote, las enfermeras gritaban que se calmara, no sabia de quien se trataba, salian muchos doctores y guardias en camillas, pero...estaban cubiertos de...sangre?

kat: *sonrisa picara* no quieren ir a ver que sucede?

toby: puesssss nose...

karen: JA! un asesino que tiene miedo de ir a ver que sucede

toby: n-no tengo miedo!

kat: ok...entonces vamos.

caminamos otro poco, parece que todo el personal se encontraba era en esa habitacion

karen: disculpe se puede saber que sucedde?

enfermera: ustedess no deben de estar aqui!

kat: si...si como diga

kat empujo a la enfermera y entro a la habitacio, yo la segui. el que estaba alli dentro era jeff estaba manchado de sangre, pero parece que ya estaba mejor, pues estaba "peliando" con los doctores y guardias, la habitacion era muy grande parece que fuese de cirugia, pero todo estaba tirado en el suelo, fracos con agua regados en el suelo y hechos trizas, la camilla estaba boca abajo, y-y mejor dicho todo estaba patas arriba (xD)

karen: que hacemos?

kat: mirar como jeff mata a los doctores, de la forma mas macabra que el pueda hacer

karen: ... jeff! detente!

jeff pov/

me habia despertado en un hospital, pues lo reconoci, ya que estaba en una camilla y tenia puestos unos sueros, me los quite y me dispuse a levantarme tenia solamente una bata, busque mi ropa, por toda la habitacion, pero estaba caminando torpemente, encontre mi ropa en un casillero de la habitacion, me dispuse a colocarmela, trate de salir por la ventana, pero de lo torpe que estaba, hacia mucho ruido y unas enfermeras entraron y trataron de tranquilizarme, pero no las deje, las golpeaba o halgo, a si siguio hasta que entraron unos guardias y doctores y formamos una pelea, ellos a puño limpio y yo bueno con una cuchilla que me encontre en el piso.

doctor: joven por favor detengase

jeff: no...NO! ustedes dejenme en paz

karen: jeff! detente!

jeff: karen...kat! que hacen aqui!

kat: nada...solo veniamos de visita

* * *

**bueeeno hasta aqui el cao se que me quedo corto pero, el asunto es que no tuve tiempo suficiente y hoy no pude escribir nada, porque me voy de viaje :p ok bueno nos leemos luego...digo el otro viernes**


	12. Chapter 12: cap 11 en el hospital part 2

**bueno volvi *mirada perver* okno xD, bueno aqui les traigo el cap... 11 creo ¬¬, ok empecemos ^-^  
**

* * *

jeff: pfff no necesito visitas

enfermera: joven detengase por favor, no haga mas daño

karen: si detente

kat: pfff, no les hagas caso, mata a todos ^-^

karen: ... creo que deberias dejar, esos cosas de gore ¬¬

kat: nunca!...nunca lo dejare tu sabes como soy yo!1

karen: ok solo no te esponjes!

kat: uff!

toby: hoigan chicas vamonos ya! ^-^

kat: no fastidies necesitamos un poco de diversion *risa diabolica*

karen: pues si no es mala idea *la misma risa de kat xD*

toby pov/

le dije a las chicas que nos fueramos, mientras les decia eso mireaba fijamente a karen, kat dijo que no fastidiara, que solo querian un poco de diversion, me asuste por karen tambien queria irse, tenia una cara alegre, de la nada cambio su expresion y el brillo de sus ojos redicieron, por mas que la cantidad de luz que habia en el pasillo y en la puerta de la habitacion, karen se veia diabolica.

karen: pues si no es mala idea

toby: pero...pero noo que te querias ir ya!

karen: pff yo nunca dije eso

kat: porque no buscas un poco de diversion? toby?

toby: por que yo yo... no quiero, saben que yo me largo

karen: es tu desicion! y que aburrido eres!

camine por los pasillos del segundo piso, llegue hasta al fondo de este, cada paso que daba sentia como si este lado estubiera desolado, se veia tetrico, me tropesaba con todo casi no veia nada, hasta que mire al fondo, una puerta iluminada por un bombillo, me dio curiosisdad y decidi abrirla, estaba un poco atrancada, no sabia si entrar, en la parte de adentro no se veia nada, era mas oscura que el pasillo. me arme de valor y entre, sentia una mirada clavada en mi.

¿?: _don't go to sleep_

toby: eh?

senti un golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye.

fin toby pov/

jeff pov/

karen y kat desaparecieron, yo me decise de los doctores y guardias que estanban en "mi" habitacion, sali de ella y camine por los pasillos, se sentia desolado,, las luces empesaron a parpadear como si huebieran cortado la planta electrica o algo asi ¬¬. solo escuchaba gritos de mujeres y niños, las luces se apagaron por fin dejandome a oscuras, claro que yo podia ver en la oscuridad, no me pregunten como.

¿?: _eyes saw _

jeff: eh?

lo unico que escuchaba era esa frasesita, creo saber de quien era, segui caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso, miraba cada habitacion, pero solo habia sangre, sangre y mas sangre, baje las escaleras, y revise todo la parte de abajo. decidi salir, del hospital llovia afuera, parecia una tormenta no le di importancia, ya apunto de salir fije mi vista a un ricon y habia como una especie de puerta, camine hacia ella, y la abri tal parece que se dirigia a un sotano 0.o. baje las escaleras lentamente, mire a todas partes algo parecia colgar del techo, no era solo uno si no muchos, baje la vista, vi a alguien parado frente a mi sostenia algo en sus manos, chorreba un especie de liquido, en ese mommento un rayo cayo ( o se ilumino el cielo, como sea), la vi era karen, tenia los ojos rojos sangre y lo que sostenia con su mano era una cabeza, de la nada la tension se calmo y karen cayo creo que desmayada. no habia rastro de kat, talvez se habia ido ya.

¿?: no te parece que karen tiene madera de asecina

jeff: quien eres?

¿?: solo vengo por mi venganza

jeff: jane!...dime quee le hiciste a karen y kat!

jane: karen nada, ella solo actua asi, parece ser controlada por algo o alguien

jeff: y katt!

jane: kat esta colgada del techo, igual que toby, pero no estan muertos estan incocientes

jeff: sueltalos!

jane: vaya! nunca pense que jeff the killer, defendiera a las personas o que las cuidara

jeff: yo- yo no defiendo a nadie! ni lo cuido!

jane: pues si tanto los quieres! tendras que matarme

jeff: es encerio? cuantas veces no te eh vencido

jane: esta vez sera diferente

jeff: eso lo veremos

karen pov/

desperte algo confundida, no veia nada, lo unico que recuerdo hantes de desmayarme esque habia mucha sangre, personas gritando y que se llevaron a kat. KAT! donde estara, no veo nada, todo esta oscuro, lo unico que puedo hacer es escuchar el sonido de cuchillos rosandose. me levante del suelo y camine un poco, pero me tropese con algo y cai hacia la pared, parece que habia espichado o tocado un encendedor o suiche, pues la luz se encendio, cuerpos colgaban del techo entre ellos estaba el de kat y toby, habia sangre en todas partes, cuerpos mutilados y vi a jeff y a... alguien mas no se quien era pero estaban peliando, se notaba el odio que tenian. jeff se percato de lo sucedido y empeso hablarme.

jeff: karen! libera a kat y a toby

karen: pero, pero esos cuerpos no tienen vida *empece a sollozar*

jeff: nee! solo estan inconcientes! liberalos!

karen: de acuerdo

no sabia como liberarlos, pues estaban muy lejos de min alcanse, asi que decidi buscar algo filoso para lansarle a la cuerda y se cortara, no encontraba nada

karen: jeff! necesito algo filoso!

jeff: de eso me ocupo yo

le giro la mano a la chica y esta solto el cuchillo, jeff lo patio hacia mi, lo cogi, y con todo la fuersa que tenia, lo lanse hacia las cuerdas, lo logre!, kat y toby cayeron muy duro al suelo. parece que la chica se fue.

karen: quien era ella?

jeff: su nombre es jane, y solo busca venganza

karen: y porque?

jeff: uy! que niña mas preguntona

karen: ni queria saber :T

jeff: mejor vamonos de este lugar

karen: si, oye espera! llevate a toby que yo llevo a kat

jeff: yo creo que es mas pesada kat que toby

karen: ... *kat de la nada se levanta*

kat: me has dicho GORDA!

jeff: eh- eh ¡? no no yo nunca eh dicho eso

kat: jeff

jeff: quep?! ^-^

kat: RUN BICH!

karen: jajaja... bueno creo que a mi me toca llevar a toby... tengo una idea

busque agua, como loca, no llevaria a toby, hasta mi casa queda muuy lejos XD, encontre el agua despues de un rato, y se la heche encima a toby, este se sobre salto.

toby: aahww!

karen: ya que despertaste, vamonos

toby: porque lo hiciste

karen: eso no te importa, VA-MO-NOS!

toby: okey. ¬¬

depsues de caminar un laaargo rato, llegamos a casa, toby entro por la parte de atras de la casa *que raro* al entrar me encontre con jeff en la sala, tenia un filete en el ojo, y le salia sangre de la boca, no mucha, si no un poquito.

karen: te golpearon?

jeff: nooo solo que me queria poner un filete en el ojo

karen: wow que sarcastico

jeff: oye y toby?

karen: el ya subio creo ¬¬

jeff: creo que hace falta halgo en la casa

karen: yyo tambien pienso lo mismo

jeff: ya nos acordaremos si ¬¬

toby bajo las escaleras, tenia puesta una pijama?

toby: oigan y ben?

karen: aaahh! yo ya vuelvo

jeff: ok! que traes puesto?

toby: una pijama que me encontre por hay

jeff: mmm okey...

sali corriendo de la casa, lo bueno esque la tienda esa, de videojuegos quedaba cerca, llegue lo mas rapido posible, aun estaba abierta, habia mucha gente dentro y en la parte de afuera, decidi entrar empuje a todo mundo, todos estaban rodeado a Ben, parece que lo animaban o halgo asi nose. habri oaso y le quite el gorro a Ben, el odia que le quiten el gorrito, *bueno solo yo se lo podia quitar* pero el no sabia que fui yo, sali corrindo de lla tienda, al parecer Ben me siguio hasta un callejon.

Ben: dame mi gorrito

karen: primero dame un beso

Ben: quien te crees?

me di la vuelta, le mire a los ojos, Ben quedo sorprendido

Ben: te daria todos lo besos que quieras *-*

karen: jejje vamos a casa Ben

Ben: ok pero dame mi gorrito

karen: jejeje toma

caminamos a casa, ya estaba cansada, asi que Ben me cargo todo el camino (ptd: a qui Ben no estan pequeño o enano xD) hasta que me quede dormida

ben pov/

Ben: bien llegamos

...

Ben: se durmio...y en mis brazos *-*

entre a la casa, parece que ya se habian ido a dormir todos, subi a karen a su habitacion la acoste en su cama y puess yo me le acoste al lado, y me quede dormido

fin Ben pov/

karen pov/

~*sueño*~

estaba caminando por un bosque, sin rumbo, escuchaba los llanto de una niña, mire a mi alrededor, era yo otra vez, tal parecia estaba recostada en un arbol llorando, las hojas de los arboles caian a su alrededor, parecia estar asutada o desconcertada nose, mire a otro lado del bosque y una figura alta observaba a la niña o ami aaaha! me confundo igual somos la misma, esa tal figura alta creo que era slenderman, la niña se levanto con ayoda del arbol y v¿camino hacia la figura alta, o slenderman.

yop: tu seras mi amigo...verdad?

slender: claro, que sere tu amigo ^-^, me llamo slenderman y tu?

yop: soy karen!

~*fin del sueño*~

me desperte de golpe, senti halgo pegado a mi, era Ben, me tranquilice un poco y decidi volver a dormir. *el dia de mañana le hare unas preguntas a slender*

* * *

**que tal eh? opine...aaa hay sierto se me olvidaba, necesito oc haaci que si alguien se ofrece, alguien nadie bueno T^T **

**neeeh! bueno si gustan pueden dejar las caracteristicas fisicas y actitudes del oc, claro esta que los necesito como asesinos (as) :3 bueno nos vemos el viernes o cuando se me de la gana de subir cap :3 bay**

**jeff: ¬¬**


	13. offenderman y la cordura

**oliwis! (^-^)/ como estan?...les svengo a coontarr que tengo otro fic ^-^, sep pueeden pasar a leerlo, es escuela para acesinos, la trama pues, pues los onstruos, fantas y asecinios, estaran estudiando en una escuela, (es obvio no?) y despues de un tiempo de discuciones, estudios y aprendizaje, los demonios, zombies y otras cosas los invadaran y eso y yap  
**

* * *

_me desperte de golpe, senti halgo pegado a mi, era Ben, me tranquilice un poco y decidi volver a dormir. *el dia de mañana le hare unas preguntas a slender*_

_~ 7: oo am ~_

abri los ojos lentamente, pensando en como prenguntarle a sslender sobre esto, quiza y solo fue un sueño y si eran mis recuerdos que perdi, por culpa del psiquiatrico. no no sabia que era, pero estoy decidida de preguntarle a slender sobre esto, o almenos algo que concuerde.

Ben: Nyaaa!

karen: *pensando* parese un gatito :3, solo le faltan las orejitas :3

Bueno:-p porque me vez así?

karen: Pues ... nose ... bond suelo ... ^ - ^ nariz

Bueno:son tan subesitas ...

karen: O.O aaaaaaaahh! qui-quitate! ~(sonido de una golpiza)~

tenia sus manos en- en mis pechos, y el hay tan relajado -.-

Ben: Y ESO COMO PORQUE!

karen: y todavia preguntas? -.- no hables por hoy!

toby: *entra a la habitacion como si nada* porque tanto alboroto?

Ben: T ^ T p-pero

karen: *pensando* mujajajaja~ oye toby? ya hiciste el desayuno?

toby: ci: 33

karen: asi! otra cosa... de donde coño sacaste esa pijama!

toby: emmm yo, pues...estaba...enn la habitacion donde yo duermo, y pues...me la puse

karen; ...

sali de la habitacion lo mas rapido que pude y pues me choque con el estupido de jeff, lo peor que todo es que cai sobre el.

jeff: aaahh! Quítate! idiota!

karen: tsk! a quien le dices idiota! estupido!

jeff: a ti!

karen: ^-^ tu eres el idota que me responde jajajajaja

jeff: *rueda los ojos* que mal humor que tienes

me levante de el y pues ese comentario que me hizo...es verdad -.-

karen: es Verdad

jeff: bueno ya que te levantaste, ayudame a pararme

karen: nop bayy!

baje las escaleras y me dirigi a la cocina, abri el refri y pues no habia nada y no encuentre el supuesto desayuno que me hizo toby... lo que me sorprende es que tenia la nevera llena y hoy amanece sin nada solo una jarra de agua, parece que tengo puros traganos en la casa y eso si kat no me a robado comida, aunque con ella no me enojo, bueno ya que no hay nada para desayunar, ire a la casa de slender. Sali de la casa y camine y camine y segui caminando hasta el parquesito abandonado al lado de mi casa, si habeces soy un poco un poquito exagerada, pero bueno la verdad es que me aburre caminar, solo habeces, entre al bosque y pues la verdad no sabia donde estaba parada. si me perdi, tengo una idea puede ser muy infantil o algo muy estupido pero...vale la pena intentarlo.

karen: SLENDERRRR!

... ~(sonido de grillito)~

kare: que hago...se me olvido como llegar a la casa creepy...

¿?: vaya olvidadisa...

Heno de la Reina: Karen

¿?: te doy una pista

Karen: vasos

¿?: uso una maskara y espio a la gente

Karen: ... sudaderas, Masky, jack Sin Ojos ... muestrateeeee nosee

salio detras del arbol, pues era el pelotudo de masky

Masky: maleta que ERES para adivinar

karen: yo que culpa que no los conosca tambieeeen...oye y si mme vas a llevar a la casa?

masky: quien dijo que si?

karen: ...

Masky: ok sí que llvare, pero este tipo pong "te voy a matar"

karen: ¬¬ esta es la unica cara que tengo y bueno, nos vamos ya, antes de que se me olvide que le dire a slender

Masky: sip!

caminamos un largo rato, para yo volverme a ubicar deje manchitas de esmalte rojo, porque para olvidar lugares si soy buena XD. Llegamos y entramos a la casa, todo estaba tan, pero tan calmado, nisiquiera mi casa esta haci. despues de pensar en eso se escuchaban gritos de...de una chica xD.

sin ojos: Devuélveme mi rímel!

hoodie: alcanzameee poss!

no sabia si detenerlos o dejarlos que se persiguieran como perros a su cola.

karen: siempre se ponen a joderse a si?

Masky: septiembre!

karen: yyy? donde esta slender?

masky: por hay en el bosque...porque?

karen: porque lo necesito! aaahhh!

sali de alli, otra vez en busca de slender...camine por horas y creo que ya estaba dando vueltas en circulos, me aburri tanto que encontre una cascada y pues me sente cerca y debajo de un arrbol. despues empece a cantar_ "ya nada queda"_ de kudai.

~letra~

_Puedo oir yu voz diciendo el adios  
destruyendo toda la ilusion  
Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar  
ni siquiera puedo imaginar  
Que al fin te vas de mi lugar  
si hay alguien mas yo no puedo imaginar que..._

_Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor_  
_las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol_  
_se fué el calor de amarte_  
_ya nada queda de nuestro amor_

_Miro y ya no estas, nadie a quien hablar_  
_cae la lluvia y no queda mas._  
_Puedo recordar en aquel lugar,_  
_cuando nos miramos al pasar._

_Sin ti no hay mas solo el final,_  
_sin ti no hay mas solo quiero llorar_  
_y es que..._

_Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor_  
_las calles desiertas in luz sin sol_  
_se fue calor de amarte_  
_ya nada queda de nuestro amor._

_Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor_  
_las calles desierts sin luz sin sol_  
_se fue el calor de amarte_  
_ya nada queda de nuestro amor_

_Aun puedo sentirte, aun puedo soñarte aqui_  
_puedo amarte, ser de ti, amor_  
_tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mi..._  
_Na, na, na, na..._

_~ fin XD ~_

termine mi cancion y empese a escuchar rudos cerca de donde estaba, y vi una especie de tentanculos, al principio pense que era slender pero, este era diferente era algo masssss como decirlo, mas sexy, de una manera. y salio de la nada y empeso hablarme.

¿?: que hermoso canatas, preciosa

karen: q-quien eres?

¿?: tu chico ideal

karen: aja! mi chico ideal, si aja! claaro! el va ser alto, sin cara, y y es como si fuera un "segundo slender"

el empeso a cariciarme la mejilla con sus tentaculos,, y pues yo estaba que me ardia la cara.

2¿?: dejala en paz offenderman!

offenderman: dime! que me haras slender!?

slender se enfado, y pues empeso a aparecer y desaparcer, igual que offenderman, y pues yo no alcanzaba ver de a mucho, asi que decidi, cerrar los ojos por un segundo, pero parece que todo ya habia terminado.

slender: estas bien?

karen: no me alcanzo hacer nada!

slender: que esperabas que te violaraa!?

karen: ... n-no

slender: no has cambiado nada, siempre has sido la misma

karen: que quieres decir? si hace poco nos conocemos!

slender: te equivocas, mi querida niña

karen: no soy una niña! espera? tu?

slender: si, exacto, en este mismo bosque te encontre llorando, y tan solo eras una niña, acaso solo recuerdas eso?

karen: yo, yo recuerdo muy poco de mi niñes deppues de aquel accidente, que tampoco recuerdo.

slender: ... accidente?

karen: si... bueno se que pronto lo recordare

slender: si... *pensando* sera mejor que lo recuerdes por ti misma

karen: oye? y onde estabass?

slender: aaa yo pues ven y te muestro, es muy bonito el lugar.

nos paramos a unos centimetros de la cascada, y pues parece que esta tenia una "cueva" detras de ella, la atravesamos y lo que vi, me dejo un poco perpleja.

~en mi cabeza~

sheila: no te parece hermoso, miles de cuerpos muertos!, parecidos a los que dejastes en la parte del sotano del hospiatal

karen: no no! yo no fui aquella persona! fuiste tu!

sheila: y que crees? yo soy tu! jajajaHAHAHHAHAHA *risa psicopata*

~ya fuera de mi cabeza XD~

karen: YA! BASTAAA!

slender: estas bien?

karen: yo, yo no, no lo hize, no fui yo...no no JajajajajaHAHAHAHA!

y en ese momento me desmaye

* * *

**Bueeeeen, eso es todo, me quiero disculpar por no subir cap antes, y esque me estoy quedando corta en inspiracion y el estudio me esta dando duro y eso y etcc...y otra cosa les explicare que sheila es una de mis oc y kira es otra, okya nos leemos luego! ^-^  
**


	14. Chapter 14: hermanas?

**holas criaturitas del addadfssfa X'D bueno les vengo a decir QUE! *tan tan taaaaan XD* que tenemosss! asi es tenemosss! entre Sumire2323 y yo un fic que se llama crepy olimpiadas *CHAN...CHAN...CHAAAAANNNN!* asi que vayan al fic de ella y hay lo encunetran XD**

**bueno empecemos con el cap de hoy**

* * *

_karen: yo, yo no, no lo hize, no fui yo...no no JajajajajaHAHAHAHA!_

_y en ese momento me desmaye_

pov slender/

no se que le paso pero resulto diciendo "yo no lo hize" y se desmayo, bueno yo como todo caballero, la levante con mis tentaculos y la lleve a la casa... ya en la puerta se escuchan quejidos de dolor, de una muchacha, no creo que fuese kat.

slender: que sucede aqui?!

toby: karen!

...

hoody: y que le paso?

slender: no se, tomen pongala en el sillon... y tu quien eres?

¿?: alejense! MONSTRUOS!

no se como karen desperto y tenia una cara de psicopata, pero no cualquier cara de psicopata si no de esas que no tienen control...

karen: jajajjahahaHAHAAHAHHAHA! *risa psicopata* tu no tienes ni idea que es un monstruo de verdad!

¿?: no! karen! como puedes estar con ellos!

karen: JAJAJAJAJA esto es culpa tuya, por no ayudarme cuando niña, en cambio ellos me acogieron hasta el dia del accidente y el psiquiatrico

¿?: no me mates por favorr!

karen: HASTA NUNCA PATY! JAJAJJAAHAHAA

no se como pero la mato de una manera extraña, inesplicable y muy muy sangrienta, pense que estaba poseida por Zalgo...pero ella era asi desde niña

flash back/ pov narrador/

se encontraban una niña pequeña de tan solo 7 años corriendo en medio del bosque y a slender detras de ella ( XDD solo imagineselon da risa ), y alguien mas buscando a la pequeña niña (XDD)

karen: JAJAJAJA alcanzame slendy!

slender: espera niña no corras!

karen: JJAJAJAJAJA

¿?: hey tu niña!

karen: eh? quien eres?

¿?: soy de la policia, tu eres karen verdad?

karen: que quiere de mi?!

policia: venga con migo

karen: QUE?! NOO!

policia: su familia la han buscado por meses

karen: familia? yo no tengo familia...mi unica familia son...

policia: son?!

karen: no puedo dar informacion a gente desconocida!

policia: no me queda de otra

el polica la cogio del brazo y se la llevo a la fuerza, karen hacia lo posible por no dejarse llevar...

karen: NO SUELTEMEE!... SHEILAA! AYUDAME, HAZLO POR FAVOR!

policia: pero quien coño es sheila?! y que favor?

karen de una velocidad y fuerza logro soltarse del agarre del policia, y noquiarlo... y en eso ella se desmayo

fin flash back/

pov karen/

de la nada recupere conciencia, vi a paty mutilada? no se quien fue pero estaba en la casa de slender asi que suponia que fueron ellos

karen: *con lagrimas en los ojos* PORQUE? PORQUE LO HICIERON!

eyeless: tu misma lo hiciste

karen: yo? yo nunca podria haberle hecho algo asi a mi amiga!

masky: amiga? tu dijiste que cuando niña nunca te ayudo! consideras eso tu amiga?

karen: yo...yo no recuerdo mi niñes...

~en mi cabeza~

sheila: de verdad? jajaja y no recuerdas...que yo soy tu hermana difunta...

karen: her-hermana? difunta?

sheila: JAJAJAJA te dara dolor de cabeza, solo quiero que me recuerdes...

~fuera de mi cabeza~

karen: AAHAHAH mi cabeza!

~recuerdo de los 5 años~

_sheila: jeje quieres escuchar por yo estoy contigo, "en ti"_

_karen: jeje suena bien cuentame, llevo practicamente 5 años sin saber_

_sheila: porque yo soy tu hermana "gemela", pero yo estoy "muerta", en el parto de "nuestra" madre yo naci muerta y tu, naciste viva y respirando_

_karen: y estas triste por ello? o me tienes envidia?_

_sheila: no, no estoy triste, ni envidiosa de ti, si estuviera asi no te protegeria tanto_

_karen: tienes razon, me alegra que seamos hermanas!_

_~fin recuerdo~_

karen: AAAH! her-hermanas?

* * *

**LOSIENTOOO! si quedo muy corto esque nop tengo inspiracio y yo creo que esto me esta quedadndo raro XD**

**bueno los leemos luegggooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**


	15. Chapter 15: el recuerdo

**hiii! asdafdadasf vengo con un cap nuevo XD **

* * *

karen: AAAH! her-hermanas?

slender: estas bien?

karen: si no os opreocupeis

slender: de acuerdo... ¬¬

karen: que pereza, bueno me voy a mi casita bayy!

slender: ten mas cuidado

karen: de acuerdo?...

sali de la casa, y camine un rato por el bosque, bueno la verdad es que me volvi a perder. Despues de caminar por sigloss! encontre las manchitas de esmalte

karen: ALAVADO SEA EL ESMALTE!

segui las manchitas y llegue al parquesito, y me sente en esas rueditas de colores, cerre los ojos y empezo a llover, ya estaba oscureciendo, quien sabe cuanto estube en la casa de slendeer.

¿?: karen!, te hemos estado buscando D: !

abro los ojos lentamente, y no veo a nadie!

karen: que extraño, juro haber escuchado a alguien...

volvi a cerrar mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi cara

¿?: karen! hija? estas bien?

karen: ah?!

otra vez esa voz, dulce, pasiva, parecia la de mi madre pero un poco mas preocupada...

karen: no hay nadie...

sheila: esas son voces de tus recuerdos...

karen: ...

sheila: se que estas confundida, ademas de que recuerdas que somos hermanas, y que siempre te he protegido...

karen: no! tu no puedes ser mi hermana! y y ademas si se supone que estas en mi cabeza, te podria ver no? solo puedo verte como un luz oscura!

sheila: exacto! soy eso una luz oscura! no tengo cuerpo! solo soy alma, un espiritu como le llames! por ahora!

karen: quieres decir? que tu... tendras cuerpo?

sheila: ... olvidalo si?! no has escuchado nada de mi!

karen: dime!

sheila: no te dire!, lo unico que te dire, es que recuerda que yo te protejo...*susurro* por ahora...

karen: AHGG!

fui a mi casa furiosa!, entre de un portarso, y todos notaron mi precencia

jeff: pero que tienes niña?!

karen: NO ME DIGAS NIÑA! JOCKER!

jeff: ...

toby: wow alguien esta enojada

karen: Y TU COMO COÑO LLEGASTE TAN RAPIDO?!

toby: D: hantes de que empecera a llover...

karen: ...

jeff: AHG! mira te llego una carta!

la cogi mire la direccion, era la direccion de mis padres, la abri con una delicadeza que rasgue todo y me la empce a leer:

_"hola!, querida hija, te tenemos malas y buenas noticias, la mala es que ya estas lo suficientemente grande para que consigas trabajo y pagues toooooooodos tus recibos y cosas y etc, asi que no te enviaremos mas dinero y la buena es que te iremos a visitar y nos quedaremos un tiempo por alla, espero tu casa este acogedora_

_att: tu madre "_

karen: ...

toby: y que dice?

karen: ...

toby: estas bien karen?

karen: ...

toby: karen?

karen: *susurro* tra-trabajo?

toby: que has dicho?

karen: me toca conseguir... TRABAJOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

jeff: JAJAJAJA *risa burlona*

karen: callate... y se tienen que ir de la casa...

jeff: quee?! porque?!

karen: mis padres piensan venir y se quedaran por un tiempo...

todos: ...

jeff: y donde dormire yoo?!

karen: en la casa de slender

jeff: el dijo que no podia volver!

karen: psss alla tu!

jeff: ...

karen: AHS! saben que me ire a dormir! si?

jeff: ¬¬ GO TO SLEEP

karen: ESO HARE! QUE NO OISTE!

jeff: ...

subi a mi habitacion, me meti a la tina con agua helada, para despejar mi mente y llego el caso que me quede dormida...

_~recuerdo~ pov narrador/  
_

_karen: no..no NO! se hacerquen! yo...yo soy un monstruo! yo los mate a todos_

_madre: hijaa! detente por el amor a Dios detente!_

_karen: madre? estas viva!  
_

_madre: hija ven con migo...suelta esa hacha..._

_karen:AHAHHAAHAHJAJ *risa psicopata* HAHAH NUNCA!_

_karen con el hacha se le lanzo a su madre, pero un perro de color rojo protegio a la madre de karen y salio herido._

_karen: SMILEE! NOO! porque? SHEILA! PORQUE?!_

_sheila: es tu proteccion...pero tu misma heriste a smile..._

_smile: gufff ...gufff...gufff...gufff *traduccion XD* no lo hagas karen! yo-yo estoy bien...  
_

_karen: HAHAHAHA! nadie puede detenermee!_

_smile se llevo a la madre de karen, cojiando y de la nada aparecio slender_

_slender: no mas! te has sobre pasado!_

_karen:... no os quiero hacer daño, por favor alejense... ustedes son mi familia... de verdad...  
_

_slender: entonces para!_

_karen: yo...yo NO ME DETENDRE!_

_karen se avalanzo a slender, y el trato de agarrarla con sus tentaculos, lo cual no pudo hacer ( inutill! XD okno), en eso mientras karen trataba de esquivar los tentaculos de slender, karen logro subirse a la espalda de el, y slender empezo a sostenerse la cabeza (?) y cayo al suelo..._

_~fin de recuerdo~ pov karen/_

desperte sobresaltada, no sabia si fue un sueño o un recuerdo... y si fue un recuerdo no podia creer que yo...YO! pude haber hecho eso, nisiquiera sabia que mi unica familia que me a maado mucho, eran las creepys...

sheila: no quieres saber por que slender, se "desmayo"

karen: todo eso...fuiste tu?

sheila: era por tu proteccion...

karen: y que le hiciste a slender?!

sheila: yo borre de la memoria de el ese dia...se notaba que te queria mucho...e hice lo mismo con los demas, ecepto a un chico que sus ojos de color verde...

karen: y quien era o es el?!

sheila: no lo se, supongo que es enemigo de jeff... igual que jane, es mas creo que habeces trabajaban juntos...

karen: jane?! pero que? awww!

sheila: no te enojes si no recuerdas XD...

karen: se supone que era un baño relajante! pero tu como siempre lo arruinass!

sheila: tranquila, muy pronto me ire...

karen: no se que quieras decir con eso pero no fastidies!

sheila: a si?

no se como pero no sentia mi cuerpo, solo podia hablar, paarece que ella tomo posesio de mi, y me undio en el agua

karen: awghagshagsha *ahogandome XD*

sheila: jajajaj que divertido

karen: ... aghhgghgsgsg

~en alguna parte de la casa~

jeff: ... no escuchan algo

...aghahshas...*

toby: nope

Ben: D: si! es como si alguien se estuviera ahogando...

jeff: karen esta en su cuarto sierto?

Ben: ... si...

jeff: y en su cuarto hay un baño?

toby: si

jeff: y es el unico baño en el cual hay tina?

toby: si

Ben: como sabes eso toby?

toby: psss e estado revisando la casa..

jeff y Ben: ...

Ben: D: ! vamos por ella que se esta ahogando

toby: si!

jeff: ... okey...

~ya en mi cuarto~

toby: y quien habre la puerta del baño?

Ben: jeff tiene mas fuerza y es mas brusco XD!

jeff: pss ya que *abre la puerta de una patada*

karen: D: aghhagahgha! *ya sin aire*

y como era de esperarse todos entraron a mi rescate XD...

jeff: *me saca de un brazo*

toby: estas bien? ^-^

karen: ... *palida*

jeff: te salvamos y ni las gracias nos das!

karen: ...

Ben: eh? que tienes...?

karen: SALGANN! DE AQUIII!

toby: porque?

todos me miraron detalladamente hasta...hasta o por dios trauma total XD

jeff: wow! que sexy! pense que eras plana

karen: AAAHHHH!

kat no se cuando entro...no se por donde pero ya estaba en la puerta del baño mirando todo lo que sucedia

Ben: *sonrisa maliciosa*

toby: yo me voy...

toby se fue y puesss WAAAA xd

karen: que? que? que quieren? D:

jeff: *con la mirada a bajo y hacercandode lentamente*

karen: AAAHHHHH! SOCORRO!

CONTINUARA...

XD OKNO JAJAJA MALA BROMA

kat: QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?

jeff: k-kat?

karen: waa mi salvacion

jeff: nosotros te salvamos!

karen: si pero...

Ben: me siento un pervertido D: ...*sale del baño*

jeff: ¬¬ que me vas a hacer si la toco?!

karen: pero que cojones?...

kat: te mato o almenos te dejo una marca de por vida

jeff: ... valdra la pena

karen: QUE?!

jeff puso sus manos en mis pechos, juro que esta vez lo mato!

jeff: jejeje

kat: ...

karen: ... *calvaso que lo tira al suelo*

jeff: AHG!

karen: INSECTO! MUEREE!

le empece a pisar la cabeza...

OK AHORA SI CONTINUARA XD

* * *

**o por dios que jeff tan pervertido por que sera? jajaj si quieren saber esperen la conti XD  
**

**jeff: yo no soy tan pervertido!**

**kat: JA!**

**xd ok bay JAJAJAJAHAHA**


End file.
